Spiral
by peaphro
Summary: Kau tahu, dobe? Perasaan kita berdua ini sama seperti sebuah spiral, berputar sampai bertemu di titik temu. Itulah Spiral khusus yang kita berdua miliki. For SasuNaru day. RnR?


**Title: Spiral**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Warnings Pre-Shippuuden, OOC maybe, miss typo, and so on.**

**-Kau tahu, dobe? Perasaan kita berdua ini sama seperti sebuah spiral, berputar sampai bertemu di titik temu. Itulah Spiral khusus yang kita berdua miliki-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiral © Peaphro**

Hujan. Di hari penting seperti ini hujan turun. Bulir air membasahi tanaman liar di depan mataku. Langit gelap, suara gemuruh terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Kutunggu seseorang disini—di lembah akhir. Tak menghiraukan diriku yang basah karena hujan, mataku hanya melihat kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa helai daun jatuh di depan mataku, jatuhnya pun seperti menari dikala hujan lebat ini. Hn, dobe, dimana kau?

Gemuruh halilintar tidak sama sekali membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan. Belum ada tanda si Dobe itu muncul.

Sejenak aku menghela nafas, lalu menutup mataku. Sial, sudah berapa lama aku dan dobe seperti ini? Menjalin hubungan 'asmara', tanpa sepengetahuan guru kami? Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Dia belum datang juga.

Langit masih menumpahkan airnya—yang belum juga reda .Aku bersandar dibawah pohon, menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Aku menerawang ke atas, berpikir. Apakah benar aku menyukai si cerewet berambut kuning itu.

Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Sial, dalam urusan seperti ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Selalu terjadi dan terjadi lagi. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pecundang, pembuat onar, dan hyperaktif. Hal itu merupakan kebalikan yang mutlak bagiku. Kami tidak akan cocok, tidak akan pernah cocok.

Aku berpikir, haruskah aku melepaskan hubungan ini, ataukah aku yang menyesal nantinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah aku mengalahkannya di lembah akhir ini, aku sempat melihat wajahnya; raut wajahnya. Terlihat dari raut mukanya kalau Ia ingin menangis, ingin mencegahku untuk pergi bagaimana pun caranya.

Tunggu, kenapa dari dulu aku menjalankan hubungan ini? Pikiran utamaku adalah membunuh Itachi, kenapa aku mengurusi hal seperti ini? Aku harus apa sekarang? Sialan…

Akan kuhancurkan hubungan ini.

Kalalau hubungan ini berakhir, berdampakkah pada diriku? Aku selalu memimpikkan dia—senyumannya, cengiran khasnya…

Aku tahu, di dalam sana hatinya masih sangat polos, meskipun (mungkin) gurunya, yang terkenal mesumnya mempengaruhinya.

Spiral, Spiral, Spiral. Di waktu kecil aku pernah mendengar cara kerja spiral, tidak berujung dan tidak akan pernah bertemu.

Adakah Spiral memiliki titik temu?

Akan kurenungkan lain kali tentang Spiral, sekarang aku belum tahu jawabannya.

Oh, ya. Kembali lagi dengan si Dobe. Aku menoleh, dia belum datang juga. Aku kembali menengadah ke langit. Mataku merah karena kemasukan air, dan aku, seperti orang bodoh mencari sakit disini, berhujan-hujanan menunggunya.

Sudah terlambat, aku terperangkap. Kenapa aku tidak pergi dari tempat ini jika aku tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya? Jauh di lubuk hatiku, mungkin aku mempunyai perasaan itu kepadanya.

Aku terjerat, terperangkap, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Terjerat di mata biru langitnya, aku terjerat kepada semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Apakah ini yang namanya… Perasaan suka?

Aku selalu melihat kebelakang, mengenang masa lalu. Dan disitulah aku menyendiri dimasa lalu, masa lalu yang kelam. Lain halnya dengan dia. Ia selalu melihat ke depan dengan senyuman manisnya… Tunggu, apakah tadi aku mengatakannya manis? Hn…

Dimana ketika timbul rasa, sulit untuk menghilangkannya. Ibuku pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadaku. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu apa, sekarang… Mungkin aku mengerti kata-kata itu.

Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata si dobe dulu, ketika kami baru saja memulai hubungan ini. Sulitkah untuk menutup masa lalumu, Teme? Sulitkah untuk membuang semua masa lalu mu itu? Kalau kau tidak bisa, mengapa?

Dobe itu, sekali-kali jadi pesimis tidak apa-apa kan? Hm, mungkin sifat pesimisku terlalu besar menurutnya.

Terlalu susah untuk melepas kenangan buruk itu… Kau tidak tahu rasanya jika orang tuamu dibunuh, lalu kakak yang sangat engkau sayangi menghianatimu…

Betul 'kan? Semua manusia di dunia ini mana ada yang mau jalan takdirnya seperti itu.

Tapi…

Dia benar.

Secara tidak langsung, aku melukai diriku juga, melukai dirinya juga, melukai semuanya… Apakah ayah dan ibu diseberang sana menginginkan ku untuk membalas dendam kepada Itachi?

Aku memegang kepalaku. Suara si Dobe itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku telah melukai diriku sendiri, melukai dia, melukai semuanya…

Sekarang aku hanya memiliki dia, si Dobe itu.

Aku menutup mataku, merenungkan kembali apa sebenarnya arti dari Spiral itu.

Spiral…Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya… Spiral itu layaknya sebuah perputaran perasaan dari kami berdua. Spiral khusus unutuk kami, dan akan selalu bertemu di titik temu, melambangkan perasaan kami berdua.

Maafkan aku, dobe. Aku belum bisa untuk melupakan masa lalu. Ada masalah lain yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Itachi.

Bagaikan Spiral ya… Mungkin aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dobe.

Aku membuka mataku. Hujan sudah tiada. Aku menengadah ke atas. Langit gelap telah tergantikan oleh cahaya sang mentari yang membuatku hangat, serta pelangi yang berada didepanku sekarang.

"Hoi, Teme!"

Aku tahu suara itu. Itu suara lelaki yang aku sukai selama ini. Diam-diam aku menyembunyikan senyumanku padanya, lalu membuat rautku wajahku terlihat kesal padanya.

"Dobe, darimana saja kau? Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Hehe, maafkan aku, Teme. Aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jiraya-sensei tadi, susah untuk pergi darinya. Ketika dia tertidur, aku pun langsung kemari. Aku juga kebasahan kok."

Aku melihat bajunya. Benar, bajunya kebasahan, tetapi rasanya… Dia masih tetap hangat dengan melemparkan senyuman khasnya itu, berbeda jauh denganku.

Hm, mungkin itulah yang membuat kami berbeda. Aku tarik kembali pikiranku tadi kalau kami sama sekali tidak cocok.

"Dobe," Ujarku, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Kau tahu Spiral apa yang memiliki titik temu?"

"Huh?" Jawabnya, mengaruk kepalanya, sepertinya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaanku.

"Huh, idiot," Ujarku, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Pada awalnya aku tidak tahu jawabannya apa, tetapi setelah aku merenungkannya tadi, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

"Kau tahu, dobe? Perasaan kita berdua ini sama seperti sebuah spiral, berputar sampai bertemu di titik temu. Itulah Spiral khusus yang kita berdua miliki. Meskipun mungkin ada spiral-spiral lain tidak mempunyai titik temu, spiral kita akan terus berputar, dan akan selalu bertemu dititik temu."

Pada mulanya Ia hanya mendelik, tak beberapa lama kemudian, pipinya merona, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Oke, aku berjanji spiral kita akan terus berputar dan bertemu!"

Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, lalu memegang tangannya. "Aku pegang janjimu itu."

Sebelum Ia mengangguk, aku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menciumnya di bibir.

Setelah beberapa menit pun aku menyudahkan ciumanku, lalu melihat wajah kekasihku ini. Wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat, dan aku pun tertawa tertekan.

"Teme, kau curang,"

"Kalau kau marah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyudahkan ciuman tadi?"

"Huh, aku 'kan…"

Aku berjanji juga… Kalau putaran spiral kita tidak akan pernah berhenti, dan akan selalu bertemu dititik temu, dobe. Aku janji akan hal itu.

"'Kan… Eh, oh iya, Teme. Selamat hari jadi."

"Ya, selamat hari jadi." Jawabku, tahu kalau dia akan merubah topik pembicaraan. Huh, dasar kau dobe.

**- Fin -**

**A/N: Happy SasuNaru day minna~~ *nebar-nebarin bunga disana-sini***

**Ehehe, ini shounen-ai pertemaku loh… gomen kalau tidak memuaskan u.u**

**Argh masih banyak fic yang belumku selesaikan~ padahal mau hiatus DX**

**Hehehe, ide fic ini berasal dari anime Gurren Lagann loh. Aku selalu nangis kalau nonton endingnya… huhuhu Simon T^T *OOT***

**Yosh, wanna gimme review? **


End file.
